Questions? Challenge Accepted!
by H8rOfToast8899
Summary: Tucker has made a website where you can ask any DP character any question! R, R, & R! After PP. No dirty questions, please!
1. Chapter 1

**HEEELLLOOOO! This is my second DP fanfic, which I am COMMITTING SUICIDE by writing! So. This is a fic where you can ask the characters questions, and I'll give my best answers! If you make a special request ( AKA say PLEASE verry nicely) and you have a question for my OC in my OTHER DP story, then I'll SOO totally do that! BTW. This takes place After PP, so everyone knows Danny's secret.**

**Disclaimer: Butch Hartman is famous. I am not famous. Therefore, I am not Butch Hartman. Any more stupid questions? XP**

**So. Without further ado, the introduction...to Questions? Challenge Accepted!**

* * *

><p>Tucker sighed for the bajillionth time that five minutes. He was hanging upside down on the Fenton's couch, his feet dangling off the head of the seat. He held his PDA upside down, skimming the internet.<p>

He sighed again. Believe it or not, the internet could get boring after 20 minutes.

"Danny! You done yet?" He hollered, never taking his eyes off the computer screen.

"No, not yet. Besides, we have to wait to eat until Sam gets here, anyways. Find something to do while I cook," Danny hollered back from the kitchen. He looked ridiculous; A pink apron around his waist, strawberry jelly slathered on his hands, flour dusting his hair a grey. Before he could duck back to safety, Tucker snapped a picture, snickering. "Very funny, Tuck. And it'll be even more funny when all of Amity Park views your underwear on the flagpole tomorrow. Find something ELSE to do," Danny scowled.

Tucker sighed.

Again.

Then a stroke of genius struck him. His fingers flew, tapping the touch screen. He quickly made a website, titling it, "DP Questions? Challenge Accepted!" And wrote this message:

Hello Danny Phantom fans! This is Danny's best friend, Tucker Foley! Are you curious about DP? His life, styles, and interests? Good for you! You have found the only website that will tell you the absolute truth! So, ask any ghost, human, or whatever a question, and Danny and I will hunt them down and ask them your question! So, ask away!

He hesitated.

"Hey, Danny?" Tucker bit his lip. "Remember that time when Sam glued a balloon to your hair, and I helped you get it out?"

"When we were in kindergarten?" Danny smirked from in the kitchen, attempting to keep his grilled cheese sandwiches from burning. "Yea, I remember. Why?"

"You... You said you owed me one... And I still haven't gotten it yet..." Tucker chuckled.

Danny sighed. "What do you want me to do?"

Tucker grinned evilly.

* * *

><p><strong>So. The sooner you review, the sooner I will update! Simple as that. You can ask Any character any question, and I'll try to answer it to the best of my ability. 5 reviews = 1 update! so R, R, &amp; R!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Ehh heh heh... hi?**

**Yea, it's been a REALLY LONG TIME, and I have a completely valid excuse...but first I need to think of it. But I guarantee I'll be updating practically every day from now on. If I don't, I'll get my friends to whip me back into shape. **

**So. Here is the first offical chapter of Questions? Challenge Accepted! In case you don't fully understand what this is about, allow me to explain. This is going to be different than the normal 'you ask, we answer' deal. Each question that has been sent in gets it's own little story, like a one-shot, of the answer. Oh, also, in this chapter, there is a spoiler for PP, just in case someone hasn't watched it yet. So, without further ado...THE DISCLAIMER!**

**Disclaimed.**

**Okay, NOW here's the chapter!**

* * *

><p><strong>Artemis Lover <strong>asks:

I have a question! What was Danny's most embarrassing moment?

* * *

><p>Danny Phantom was NOT a happy camper at the moment. It was a Saturday, just like any other Saturday, and he had been flying around town on patrol.<p>

And then the call for help reached his ears.

The lady truly sounded like she was in distress; how could he ignore it?

Now he wished he had.

The eighty-something year old woman stared up at him with hopeful eyes, her hands clasped together. And he sighed, nodding his consent and glaring at Tucker and Sam, who were laughing incredibly hard behind the elderly lady's back.

"Here, kitty kitty," Danny mumbled as he perched in the tree. The cat glared at him, the pink bow around it's neck contrasting with the hate plastered on it's face. "Come to the halfa, kitty kitty."

"Mr. Muffins won't bite you," The lady called up worriedly. "All you have to do is grab him!"

Danny attempted to do just that; He reached out, praying that the fat yellow cat was docile.

His prayers were smacked back into his face. The cat lunged for him, yowling as it attached itself to his chest. Yelping, he jerked backwards and began to fall before catching himself in midair. 'Mr. Muffins' was ferocious in it's attack, ripping at Danny's hair and face. Finally, Danny lost control and plummeted to the ground, the cat still ripping into his skin.

The woman grabbed the cat with an "Oh, my!" and it immediately became an angel, purring in her arms. Danny could hear Tucker and Sam giggling, and he turned around to see a camera trained on him. He disposed of it with a quick burst of ghost ray. Then he turned back around to the woman, who, to his surprise, was fixing him with a death glare.

"Hooligan!" She yelled, smacking him with her purse several times before removing a bible from it and throwing it at the ghostly teen.

"Lady, what is your deal?" He yelped, dodging the holy book.

She didn't answer; only turned around and walked away, crooning to the feline in her arms. "Did that scary ghost kid scare you? Yes he did, yes, he did!"

* * *

><p><strong>Danny is going to die. He will get revenge. Which brings me to my question. <strong>

**Danny,**

**After this will tucker still be alive or will he just be severely injured? And do you ever think he will get a girlfriend if he keeps using that lame pick-up line? (Yes tucker take this seriously. That pick-up line is completely lame)**

* * *

><p>"Tuck?" Danny's voice sounded from the kitchen. The African American boy bolted upright, nearly dropping his PDA. "What are you doing? You haven't made a sound for the past five minutes."<p>

"Uh, N-nothing!" Tucker stuttered, cursing himself under his breath.

There was a moment of silence, then: "Tucker, you are such a bad liar. What are you doing?" Danny came into the room, hands on his hips.

"NOTHING!" A mad cackle escaped the boy as he jumped up from the couch, running to Danny's room. "YOU'LL NEVER CATCH ME ALIVE!"

Danny rolled his eyes as he went ghost and phased through the ceiling, running right into his friend. Tucker cried out in surprise and dropped his technology, which Danny caught and kept out of reach as he read it.

Once he got to the bottom, he narrowed his eyes at Tucker. "Tuck... you have five seconds before I come after you... one...two..."

Tucker wasted no time in sprinting to the staircase and sliding down the banister-but by then it was too late.

"FIVE!" and all the lights in the house went off, leaving the boy in pitch black.

"Da..Danny?" Tucker called nervously. "I'm sorry! Just... Let me live!"

A creepy chuckle echoed around the room, making the hair on the back of his neck stick up and panic to run through him. This was NOT good...

"We'll see..."

* * *

><p><strong>danifan3000<strong> asks:

sam,jazz and ember:if you had the chance to be a little kid again how old would you be?

* * *

><p>Sam, Jazz, and Ember were having a girl's night. Ever since Danny had saved them from the asteriod, they had slowly grown closer, and now Ember was coming over to Danny's for a Taylor Lautner marathon. The last movie was rolling it's credits across the screen, and Sam yawned.<p>

"I'm gonna hit the hay-" She was interrupted by a crashing sound in the lab. As quickly as they could, Ember phased them down to the basement- where they were immediately hit with a laser and knocked unconcious.

Sam was the last to wake up, Danny's worried face peering down at her. She scowled. "What?" She asked, then gasped at the sound of her own voice. It was higher pitched, squeaker. She rose her hands to her face- they were pudgy, the black nail polish nonexistent. She sighed.

"How old am I?"

Jazz walked over, her hands in her pockets. "You're seven, I'm nine, and Ember's ten." Then she shrugged. "Eh, well. This always was my favorite age."

"Me too!" Little Ember exclaimed, tapping a xylophone.

"Actually..." Sam thought long and hard. "This was sort of my favorite too, kinda. This was the year that I finally fought back, and bought black clothes. Nice..."

* * *

><p>keotey1228 asks:<p>

This is to Ember, "What do you see in Skulker?"

* * *

><p>Ember was lounging on the couch when he got home. She sat there, curled under a blanket with a bucket of popcorn, watching a human chick-flick. Skulker sighed internally; she was going to give him such a hard time. But hopefully, just hopefully...it would all be worth it.<p>

"Hi, honey," He said nervously, staring at her anxiously. She didn't look at him, barely acknowledged his presence. The only answer he got was a turned up nose and a fistful of popcorn thrown at him.

"Honey?" He cautiously sat on the couch next to her, eyeing her warily. "Something wrong?"

Wrong thing to say. She threw the bowl of popcorn at him, eyes filled with flame. "No! Nothing's wrong, besides the SMALL fact that my boyfriend forgot our anniversary! Other than that, NO! Nothing at ALL!"

This was the time. He took a deep breath. " I didn't-"

"Didn't WHAT?" she yelled, pushing him off the couch. "Think up a good excuse in time?"

He landed on his rear, careful to put as little weight on his back pocket. He sighed. "No," he said, his voice stern. Then it molded back into the soft tones that he used only with Ember. " I didn't forget."

"Then what were you doing away for the entire day?" Ember yelled, her hands tightening into fists.

Skulker suddenly felt choked up; he couldn't think, and sweat poured from him in waves as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a small black velvet box and kneeled before his girlfriend. " I was away...getting this," he said, and suddenly, Ember looked curious, and his nervousness dissapated. He cleared his throat.

"Ember, five years ago today I kissed you for the first time, and called you my girlfriend. It was the happiest moment of my life- at least, hopefully, until now." Ember's eyes lost the flame and adopted bewilderment as she realized what was going on. "I hope that today we can top my happiness those many years ago, so I can be the happiest ghost in the ghost zone." He opened the box to reveal a dazzling diamond ring sparkling at her, the band flecked with emeralds the exact color of her eyes.

"Ember Marie Logan, will you marry me?"

* * *

><p>Oak Leaf Ninja asks:<p>

For Danny:

Do you like Sam? XD Ha, that's probably the most obvious one..

Why do you hate toast? Hmm?

That's all I got! XD

* * *

><p>Danny grinned as he pushed Sam higher on the swing, making her squeal with laughter. "Stop it! Too high! Too high!" She shouted, clinging to the ropes for dear life.<p>

Danny grabbed her around the waist as he went ghost, pulling her off the swing and into the air. She laughed as they swirled in a loop, and finally landed on a hill overlooking the city. They laid there for a moment, simply laughing, until they ran out of giggles.

"How did I get so lucky," Danny wondered aloud, turning on his side to face her. "To have you as my girlfriend?"

Sam mimicked his movements. "The same way I got lucky enough to discover the horrors of meat before I ever tasted it."

Danny grinned and leaned in for a kiss. "Oh, you are cruel," he whispered into her lips.

"Only for you, babe," she whispered back. "Only for you."

* * *

><p>Seven year old Danny was shaken awake. As he opened his eyes, he smiled at the face of his older sister staring down at him.<p>

"Wakey wakey!" She exclaimed, grinning. "I convinced Mom to make you something you've never had before!"

He rubbed the sleep from his eyes, staring curiously at his ten year old sister. "Wassit?" He asked, his words slurring together.

"Toast!" She replied, yanking the covers off him with a flourish. He immediately curled into a ball to ward off the cold, and eventually sat up.

"Come on!" Jazz grabbed his hand, dragging him out of bed and down the stairs, plopping him in a seat. Maddie Fenton was already up, and Danny's toast was on the table, smeared with butter.

Neither child noticed that the toast was glowing slightly.

Danny stared at it apprehensively for a moment. It honestly didn't look too appealing to him, but if Jazz said it was okay...

"Really! It's going to be fine," Jazz encouraged, nudging the plate closer to her baby brother. And he took a bite.

At first, he nodded and smiled- it tasted better than it looked. And then it happened.

Slowly but surely, Danny's rear lifted off his chair, and he floated to the ceiling. Shock mixed with amusement coated all the Fenton's faces as he bumped into the ceiling fan- which, luckily, wasn't on. His skin began to take on a green tinge.

All was quiet for a moment before Jazz glanced at her mother. "I blame you."

* * *

><p>James Phantom asks:<p>

Jazz: What is the most embarrassing thing that has ever happened to you

Sam: Why do you and Paulina hate each other so much

Dani: What kind of relationship do you have with Danny?

* * *

><p>Jazz and Sam were bored. Ember was coming over in an hour, but until then, they had nothing to do. Sam had switched on the tv, watching an old cartoon, and Jazz was reading a rather large book.<p>

All was silent, besides the sound effects on the television. Then Jazz let out a giggle.

Sam raised an eyebrow as she glanced at the title of the book- 'Wayne's Guide to Resolving Emotional Conflict'. Although she could probably find some sense of humor in the title, she was sure the contents were anything but amusing.

And now, she was determined to find out what Jazz was giggling about.

Carefully, as to not disturb the girl captured in her book, Sam stood and casually walked past the girl genius. Then she acted fast, smacking the book out of the red head's hand.

Sam had expected anything but this. A small hardcover book spun across the floor from inside the larger informational. Jazz's face paled as Sam snatched the colorful hardcover from the carpet and read the title.

Sam stared at the girl in bewilderment for a moment before bursting out into laughter.

"Of all people, I never expected you to be reading this stuff!"

Jazz's face reddened as she grabbed the book. "It was for...research," she insisted, hugging it close.

This sent Sam into a greater fit of laughter. "But,Jazz- Dr. Seuss?"

"Shut Up!"

* * *

><p>A ten year old Sam scowled as her two eleven year old guy friends gawked at the new girl. She was a thin latino girl, with thick black hair.<p>

And Danny and Tucker were staring.

"Guys!" she hissed, smacking her spoon into her school mashed potatoes. "You're being weird."

"If being weird keeps me this happy, let it be," Tucker replied without missing a beat.

"Yea, Sam, we're not hurting anything," Danny added his input, never taking his eyes off Paulina.

"She's not even that pretty," Sam frowned as she took a bite out of her sandwich. "Way too shallow looking- what kind of girl even acts like that?"

Really, she was sure that she and Paulina could have been friends- if Danny wasn't staring at her. The girl was nice enough, and had a good personality, but one glance at Danny, and Sam knew she hated Paulina. She needed to be taken down.

Hard.

* * *

><p>Danny smiled down at Dani. She had passed out on the couch after her school dance, and he had just gotten home. He had almost missed her, but the small shift that she had made in her sleep alerted him to her presence.<p>

It was almost frightening how much she looked like him- Same cheek bones, same lips, same nose. She even had that ever-so-light sprinkling of freckles showering her upper cheeks and nose, giving her that same forever young look.

There were definitely differences, however. Her eyebrows were thin, and delicately arched, while his were bold and straight. Her eyes were the same color blue and the same color green, but they were framed by lush black eyelashes that gave her no need for mascara. His eyelashes were nearly nonexistent, a small lining giving him a wide eyed look.

As Danny stood there, fondly scrutinizing his clone, he realized how cold it was in the room- it was December, after all. He grabbed a soft throw and laid it over Dani, tucking it around her.

Her bright blue eyes opened sleepily for a moment, and he knew that she wasn't coherent. So nothing stopped him while he shushed her softly, brushing her bangs back from her forehead.

She snuggled into the covers, falling back into sleep. "Mmmm...Thanks, Dad..."

Danny froze, his hand lightly touching her face. Dad? He thought about it for a moment. What he her father? Lolling over it for a moment, he decided it sounded right, and felt right.

Gradually, he smiled. Larger than he had for a long time.

"You're welcome, daughter."

* * *

><p>Lady of Chaos and Discord asks:<p>

Ember,

If you could sing with another Artist (Music) who would you sing with?

* * *

><p>Ember was bored. She laid in her rockstar room, reading a magazine. She flipped lazily through the pages, barely acknowledging the articles on '101 ways to make your man fall in love with you with your eyelashes'. Eventually, she reached the end, and threw the magazine down, searching desparately for something to do.<p>

Finally, her gaze landed on her Ipod dock, and she flipped it on. Immediately, her favorite song filled the air, and she grinned, bouncing to her feet in time to the music.

"Right, right. Turn off the lights. We gonna lose our minds tonight- what's the dealio?

"I love when it's all too much 5 a.m., turn the radio up where's the rock and roll?"

Ember jumped up and down on her bed, singing along softly. Gradually, her voice got louder.

"So raise your glass if you are wrong, in all the right ways! All my underdogs, we will never be never be anything but loud!" She was screaming along at this point, rocking out on an air guitar.

She was starting on the second verse when Skulker walked in. Both ghosts froze, the ectoplasm rushing to their faces. Ember was standing on her bed, one leg in the air with her arms holding her air guitar.

Skulker coughed awkwardly. "I'll just...go, then..."

* * *

><p><strong>Alright! That's all the questions I have at the moment, so send in more, and I'll update more!<strong>

**I'm going to be making a facebook page for this stuff, so I'll be sure to post the link next time (Or whenever I get it.)**

**The song that Ember is singing is Raise your glass by Pink, and I do not own it. If I did, I would be a rockstar- not a lowly fanfiction writer who is currently hiding from her mother.**

**Review! **


	3. Chapter 3

**You guys... just blew me away! I would like to give you a digital cookie for your trouble to review for me! I got so many reviews! However, I must remind you: NO DIRTY QUESTIONS! You know who you are, and I deleted your review. I don't feel comfortable writing that stuff, and you shouldn't even. My mom reads this stuff, my siblings read this stuff, and unless you want me pulled off here for good, I suggest you get your head out of the gutter.**

**People who are nice with their heads in a more polite place, thank you. **

**So. Apparently you guys like this stuff? Sweet! It's really neat; you guys are giving me little prompts. If you have an idea for a oneshot that you don't want to do, feel free to tell me! I'll do it! I need something to do this summer!**

**How many of you are familiar with Young Justice? Yes? No? Well, you should check it out. It's on cartoon network during DC nation on saturday and sunday. I haven't figured out the time change, so you might want to look for it yourself. It's where all the DC sidekicks get together and form their own team- including a minisuperman. He rocks. He has anger issues, but he rocks. And Jesse McCartney voices Robin! He's my fictional boyfriend. yep. You'll understand what I'm talking about if you watch the show. PM me if you want to know the details and stuff.**

**Anyhooo...DISCLAIMED!**

**Onto the story!**

* * *

><p><strong>Artysmartie Phantom<strong> asks:

Dear Danny:

When did you first realize you had ghost powers? How did you learn to control them? What was your reaction when you first saw you had white hair and green eyes? **(A/N: I'm putting all these into two one-shots. Just sayin.)**

* * *

><p>Danny woke up groggily to the sight of his two friends staring at him worriedly. His ears weren't working; he could see their mouths moving, calling his name, but he couldn't hear them over the roar in his ears- it was so loud.<p>

And then he remembered the hot white flash of pain and he sat straight up, beginning a panic attack. Sam sprinted out of his sight for a moment, then reappeared with a paper bag. He had gone through this before.

Breathe in.

Breathe out.

He searched for his heart rate, to tell if it had calmed or not. He frowned, grabbing at his wrist.

No pulse.

Suddenly, a crackle in his ears let sound in, _glorious sound_, and he could hear his friend's voices overlapping each other.

"Danny, calm down-"

"It's not that bad, dude, trust me-"

"You didn't mean to-"

"You gonna hurl or something? Cause if you do-"

"It's not that bad?" He repeated what Tucker had said. He felt numb for a moment. Was he deformed? Hideous for the rest of his days? The look on their faces was pure shock, and then Sam smacked their African American friend. "What's not that bad, guys?"

"Danny-"

"I want to see myself!" He interrupted Sam, getting angry. She swallowed and handed him a mirror.

"Don't freak."

His mouth was agape as he stared at the boy in the reflection. Who was this? This couldn't be him...could it? This boy was glowing faintly, a tan coating his slender body. Pure white, almost sparkly, hair hung in front of his face, with neon green glowing eyes peeking between the bright strands. This couldn't be him. Danny opened his mouth to object, to voice his denial, when-

His hand disappeared, and the mirror fell through the air.

He scrambled backwards on his hands, letting out a yelp. The hand mirror clattered to the ground, the glass breaking.

"No..." He murmured. His voice got louder. "NO! I need to be human!"

A bright flash of light answered him, and Sam and Tucker gasped. "Danny...you're back," Sam whispered.

Picking up a shard of glass, Danny was comforted by his own reflection, his own self. He sighed in relief, then narrowed his eyes in confusion. "Wait... how did..."

"You're half ghost!" Tucker exclaimed, bouncing up and down where he sat. "You must have powers!"

Sam's eye's lit up. "Try a ghost ray!"

"How?" Danny asked, flinging his hands in the air. Suddenly, his hand glowed, and a green beam shot from his fingers through the ceiling.

The three teens covered their heads as plaster rained down on them. "That's going to need work," Sam grinned, her hair now a dusty gray.

* * *

><p>Sam sat on Danny's bed, a notebook in hand. "Okay, we need to make a schedule."<p>

Danny raised an eyebrow. "For what?"

The goth rolled her eyes. "Training, obviously! You're going to need some help getting those powers in shape, or else you're going to have to explain to Mr. Lancer why exactly your math homework has a giant burn in the middle of it."

Danny blushed. "Fine. What do you have so far?"

She glanced at her paper. "Two hours on Saturday, one hour on Sunday, and one hour on the weekdays." Danny opened his mouth to object, but she sent him her own version of the batglare. "You have a problem with that?"

He gulped. "No... absolutely no problem with that at all...as long as my mom has the ceiling patched up."

* * *

><p><strong>james phantom<strong> asks:

Danny and jazz: what would happen if Jazz was turned into a baby, and danny had to babysit her?

* * *

><p>Danny wasn't quite sure how this had happened.<p>

One minute, Jazz had been lecturing him on the importance of not carrying secrets. He was tuning her out, as always. Then...

Silence. He enjoyed it for a moment, before realizing something must have happened to make Jazz shut up. Slowly, he turned around.

And saw nothing.

He gaped for a moment; someone had stolen his sister from right under his nose? And then he heard a coo.

Looking down, he stepped back. A small baby- about one year old- sat at his feet, staring at him with teal eyes. A flop of silky red hair flopping between them. She giggled at his bewildered face and stuck her fingers in her mouth, drool quickly rushing down her hand.

"Ummm...hi?" Danny murmured, picking up the baby girl. She giggled again, her overly large clothes drooping on her tiny delicate frame.

"Dan-dan!" She cooed, pushing her spitty fingers into his cheek.

"Ewww..." he grumbled, whipping out his cellphone.

"Hello? Hey, you need to come over here quick... it's an emergency."

**Ten Minutes Later:**

Sam nearly busted a gut laughing as soon as she opened the front door. Old baby toys were strewn around the room, small jars of baby food littering the kitchen. Danny sat cross-legged in the middle of it all, furiously rocking a frowning Jazz. It was obvious she wasn't happy with her brother's performance, even though the directed glare was disabled by the bright green ghost binki in her mouth.

"Danny!" Sam chuckled, taking Jazz away from him. "What happened?"

"I don't know!" He exclaimed, getting to his feet. Sam's laughter got even louder as she noticed a large baby vomit stain in the middle of his shirt. "She was blabbering on and on about something, and whoosh! She was a baby. I didn't even see it happen."

"Well, I cwan't help twake care of her fwor long," Sam cooed her words in a baby voice as she tickled Baby Jazz under the chin. "My parents are making me go to a convention for parents and their 'rebellious child'. I can stay for about fifteen more minutes, but then I gotta split. But if we-"

She was interrupted by Danny's ghost sense, and a voice.

"Enjoying my present, little badger?" the triumphant tones were laced with sarcasm, and Danny immediately went ghost.

"Plasmius," he growled, adopting a fighting stance. "What do you want, frootloop?"

"Simply to enjoy this moment of hilarity," Chuckled Vlad, pulling out a camera. Danny's scowl became more pronounced as he shot the offending technology, and it burst into flames.

Two blocks down, Tucker put down his book, frowning. There was a disturbance in the technological universe...

"Ah, well," The older halfa smirked, dusting his hands off on his pants. "I will still always keep this mental picture close."

"How do you change her back, Vlad?" Danny demanded, pulling back a glowing fist.

"Oh, calm down, Daniel, she'll return to normal in twelve hours," Vlad laughed. "I just wanted to see this for myself- watching it on the secret cameras wasn't nearly as entertaining."

"What?" Sam asked, instantly on alert.

"Nothing!" Vlad immediately covered, flying away. "Goodbye Daniel... and don't forget to change her diaper!"

"Oh man," Danny groaned, slamming his head against the door.

"We have work to do," Giggled Sam as she handed Jazz to her older younger brother.

**And yet ANOTHER ten minutes later... (This one-shot is going to have a few more line breaks, since I'm going to break down the twelve hours. I wouldn't want to bore you to death and I have other questions to answer. However, this one is one of my favorites!)**

"Are you sure you remember everything?" Sam asked, handing her boyfriend the packed baby bag. The house was relatively a lot cleaner, all the toys in one corner and a crib next to the couch. Jazz was in a high chair, giggling as she slapped her spoon into a brownish- green baby mixture.

"Yea, yea, naptime at noon, lunch straight afterwards, keep the baby monitor with me at all times, and never let her out of my sight unless she's sleeping. I know! Thank you!" He grinned and kissed his girlfriend on the lips, short and sweet.

"Okay..." Sam said nervously. A car horn blared outside, making Jazz drop the spoon and goop splatter all over her face. "That's my parents...you'll call if you need me?"

"Got it!" Danny laughed. "Honestly, you're going all mother hen on me. Maybe I should go with your parents in your place... I do look pretty good in a skirt."

"No, you don't," she whispered, walking out the door. "I'll come back as soon as I can... just be good."

"No promises," He replied, shutting the door. He could see her surprised face through the glass, and then she smirked and walked to the car.

Danny sighed. He was all alone...with Jazz. He walked over to her and plunked down in the seat next to her, wiping off her dirty face.

"You done?" he asked. They had discovered that she knew questions, and some words. She could nod yes or no to simply phrased questions. They honestly weren't surprised- it was Jazz, after all.

She nodded yes. He took her bowl and spoon and placed them in the sink, running the hot water over them to get rid of the stench of peas. He walked back to her and pulled the bib off her front, exposing the dark blue jumper beneath. "What do you want to do?" he asked, lifting her out of the seat.

She waddled towards the tv and picked up a CD case, growing frustrated as it slipped from her pudgy fingers. Finally, she settled for pointing at it as he picked it up.

"'Laddy," she explained as he studied the cover. It was Disney's Aladdin- It had always been her favorite, especially when she was younger. Nowadays, she just fluffed his hair and commented on how much he looked like Aladdin.

"Okay, Jazz, we'll watch Aladdin," he smiled. In a way, it was cute how she smiled at him, four bottom teeth poking out. He popped in the movie and they started to watch as she played with her toys.

**See? Told you there'd be a lot of line breaks in this thing... My sister's going to be upset with me, since I'm using her computer. Ah well. **

****"Jazz?" Danny called, flying around the house. He was starting to get frantic- he had heard a giggle just before she disappeared, and he hadn't heard anything since.

Except for that very moment, when a crash sounded in the upstairs hallway.

Danny phased through the stairs, arriving at the scene before the guilty party could leave. She stared at him, a 'caught' look on her face. A vase was broken at her feet. looking closer, Danny noticed a tear trickling down the one year old's cheek, and a small shard of glass stuck in her bare foot.

"Wanted genie," she sniffled, holding back wails of pain. In a split second, Danny had scooped her up, phasing them back through everything and setting her on the couch.

"Don't move, okay?" He instructed her softly. She nodded, another tear rolling down her face. She wiped it away, scowling, as he flew to get the medical supplies. As he returned, he noticed how much...older Jazz looked. She was about five or six now - apparently, she aged with the hours. It was into their sixth hour of babyfiedness.

"This'll sting a little," Danny informed her, placing a towel under her foot to catch any falling blood. Her red curls bobbed as she nodded, gripping a pillow.

As quickly as he could, the Halfa pulled out the glass and swabbed it with the cleanser, resulting in Jazz's howls of pain. He smacked a bandage on fast, and immediately cradled the ever-growing girl in his arms.

"There, there," he whispered,stroking her hair lovingly. He could see it growing; the strawberry strands being churned out of her head. They were getting longer and longer; her bones were elongating, and her baby teeth were falling out like apples from a tree. Adult teeth were peeking out of her gums.

And then she was nine.

This was the age Danny had been dreading- Jazz's hyper stage. One grain of sugar, and she would go ballistic.

"Hey Danny!" She spoke, jumping from his lap. "I'm hungry. Are you hungry? I think we should have something to eat!"

"Okay, I'll make whatever you want," Danny decided, getting up from his seat on the couch.

"No! I'll get it!" she chirped, running from the living room to the kitchen.

"Wait!" Danny lunged forward, hands outspread. He reached the kitchen...

It was too late.

She had found the sugar bowl.

**Another line break because I need to cut this short so I can get to more people, and because I only have twenty more minutes of computer time. If you guys want the scene where Jazz goes ballistic, then I'll add it as a bonus after I get 75 reviews- all the more fuel to keep you guys reviewing!**

****Jazz woke up in her own seventeen year old body feeling extremely confused. She remembered getting zapped, becoming a baby, and growing older... but she couldn't remember anything after that. She sat up from her resting place on the couch and jumped, startled.

Everything was turned upside down, handprints in green and pink littered the walls, and the rug was partially burned off. Shreds of paper filled every crevice, every nook and cranny.

Danny was sprawled out on the floor, snoring quietly. He was covered in paint and baby food, with pieces of candy and popcorn between the layers. As she stirred, he woke up.

"Jazz!" He cried, grinning sleepily."You're back to...being you...I'm gonna go to bed." He lazily got up from the floor, the grooves of the rug leaving a red indentation on his cheek.

"Wait!" She said, still staring at the room. "What did I do?"

"Oh, heavens," Danny grumbled as he ascended the staircase. "You don't want to know."**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Alright, that's all I'm gonna do for this update, I'll work on getting some more in next time. For all of you who are following my other DP story, Gone with the Wind, I'll be updating that on the weekend. See you next time, and as always, review!<br>**


	4. Chapter 4

**I feel SO GUILTY! I left you guys waiting for SO LONG! I'm incredibly sorry. I accept all your anger (If there is any). I have no excuse except for laziness.**

**ANYHOOO! **

**I love the feedback that I got for this chapter, and I'm really excited about writing this stuff! However, there are a few reviews that I will be turning into little stories inside this story. I'll start all of them out today, and you guys review the "episode" You want next for your favorite series! Ten reviews for a story equals a new chapter of the episode. For example, one of the reviews I'm turning into a miniseries is by James Phantom, who asked what would happen if there was a boy clone of Sam, and a girl clone of Tucker. I write out the first episode here, and then along with your review, if you like the series and want another episode, you write the name of the series (Which would be, in this case, _MiniMe_. I'm terrible at making story names) at the bottom. If I get Ten of the same title, I write another episode. Simple!**

**Here are the reviews that are becoming miniseries:**

**From James Phantom: _MiniMe. _What would happen if there was a male clone of Sam, and a female clone of Tucker?**

**From Ghostbuster king: _Are You My Mommy? _What would happen if Maddie was turned into a baby, and she gained one year every day._  
><em>**

**From Darkness:  _Girly Phantom. _What would happen if Danny was born a girl?**

**Well, those are the mini series. Review your favorite! Some chapters might just be an episode of the miniseries of your choice while I write the answers to your reviews, because I don't need your reviews to prepare the episodes. **

**Oh! I nearly forgot. THIS IS IMPORTANT! I know that Vlad was blasted into space in PP, but I'm making it so he wasn't. Messed up, I know. But I'm twisting canon anyways, and I need an intelligent villian that'll go after the family. Now...**

**DISCLAIMED!**

**And carry on.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Lady of Chaos and Discord<span>**asks:

**Hey again. Thanks Ember for answering my question. Now I have one for Skulker. **

**Have you hunted anyone other than Danny?**

**Ta Jenna**

* * *

><p>Skulker crept up on the unsuspecting victim, crawling slowly through the glowing grass. His target was in sight, munching lazily on a sandwich as he lounged on a rock. The hunter nearly chuckled; this was almost too easy.<p>

Almost.

The prey's head jerked up from the sandwich as Skulker accidentally stepped on a stick. Cussing in his mind, he quickly aimed.

Too late.

"NOOOOO!" It cried, dropping the sandwich and flying away. Sighing, Skulker flew after it, shooting beams after beams **(A/N: I nearly wrote beans there, and it made me think of the episode Life Lessons. LOL.) **from his plasma gun. It dodged every one of them, screaming. However, Skulker got a lucky shot with a net gun, and the creature got trapped against a rock.

The hunter grinned malevolently as he approached his struggling prey, and it went limp before squeezing through a hole in the net. Cursing, Skulker aimed again, but was knocked backwards by his prey's own plasma blast. It screeched as it flew away.

"YOU WILL NEVER CATCH ME! FOR I AM THE ALMIGHTY BOX GHOST!"

"Yea, whatever," Skulker grumbled, rubbing his aching head. He had hit it on a rock.

"BEWARE!"

* * *

><p><strong>Fictionluvr<strong> asks:

**Have you ever gotten anything stolen before, Jazz?**

* * *

><p>"DANNY!" Jazz screeched, tearing her room apart. "GET OVER HERE!"<p>

Dany phased through the floor, his hands already in fists for an attack. "What? What's wrong, Jazz?" He cried, ready to defend his sister.

She grabbed him by the jumpsuit. "Where is he?" She asked frantically, shaking him back and forth.

Danny phased out of her grip. "Slow down, Jazz," He ordered, placing his hands on her shoulders. "Who's missing?"

"BEARBERT!" She howled, flipping onto her bed. She sobbed into her pillow. "HE WAS MY BEST FRIEND!"

"Oh, geez," Danny murmured, rubbing his temples to ward off the beginnings of a headache. "Okay, Jazz, I'll find Bearbert! I swear!"

"You will?" She sniffled, rubbing her eyes.

"I will," He promised, phasing out of the room.

**One hour Later:**

"Guess who took Bearbert!" Danny called from downstairs. Jazz jumped from her bed and slid down the banister, a glimmer of hope in her eyes.

"Who? WHO!" She asked, grabbing her beloved stuffed animal close. Danny grinned and shook the thermos.

"YOU TOOK MY FRIEND!" A voice screamed from inside. Then, another moment later..."Will _you_ be my friend?"

* * *

><p><strong>danifan3000 <strong>asks:

**Danny and Jazz: What would it be like if Danny was the older sibling and Jazz was the younger sibling?**

* * *

><p>Danny's eyes opened groggily as he was poked awake. And for a moment, he was on guard, but then he realized who it was. Unsure eyes stared down at him as the redheaded eight year old hugged Bearbert to her chest.<p>

"Yea?" Danny murmured, leaning on one arm to show he was awake. "What's wrong, Jazz?"

"I...I had a nightmare," she mumbled, ashamed of her fears. She looked away, a light blush coming to her cheeks.

"Oh..." Danny trailed off, unsure of what to do. Then a mischevious grin came to his face. "You know what I think you need?"

"I'm not sure," She replied, stepping back. She watched him warily as he sat up on his bed. "But I've got a pretty good idea..."

With a roar, Danny swooped his younger sister up and plopped her onto the bed, making her shriek with laughter. With as much gusto as he could, he wiggled his fingers above her stomache.

"NO!" She screeched, laughing as she tried to push away his hands. "NO!"

"Do you know what this is, Jazz?" he asked in his ridiculously ominous voice. "It's... THE TICKLE MONSTER!" and he plunged his hands into her belly, making her giggles turn into howls of laughter.

They continued like that for a few more moments, just tickling and laughing, until Danny got tired.

"So," He grinned, laying next to her. "Are you ready to go to your own bed?" He asked hesitantly.

"Well..." She mumbled, picking at Bearbert's ear. "I was wondering...If I could stay here?" She questioned shyly.

"As long as you don't mind me taking up most of the room."

"I'll attack you with my cold feet."

"Ha ha, hilarious," He rolled his eyes, but got under the covers just the same. She followed his lead, snuggling up to him. Her feet were pretty dang cold- not that Danny would admit it.

"G'night," She murmured, already half asleep.

He smiled warmly at her. "See you in the morning."

* * *

><p><strong>OhAngie <strong>asks:

**Two questions! :D**

**What would happen if Danny and Sam switched bodies?**

**How does Vlad find out that he's half ghost?**

* * *

><p>"Gah!" Tucker yelped, dodging a stray ghost ray. He scowled at the offending half ghost. "Not. Cool," He growled.<p>

Danny's body grinned. "Not so sorry," Sam's voice replied. "After all, it was your crazy idea to shove both Danny and I through the ghost catcher. And that in itself was 'Not. Cool'," She grinned.

Danny's voice piped up from inside Sam's body. "I don't want to be a girl!" He cried, crossing his now feminine arms across his chest. "This is not fun."

"Being a girl is not fun, but you learn to live with it," Smirked Sam. Then she winced as she leaned back and a cut was poked with the pillowcase. "You, however. How do you stand all the injuries? They kill!"

"Being a halfa is not fun, but you learn to live with it," Danny mimicked, sticking his nose in the air.

"WHATEVER!"

Blast.

"SAM! NOT COOL!"

* * *

><p>Fourty Years Ago:<p>

Vlad woke up with a major headache. He couldn't see, but he could hear. Not anything specifically, but murmurs and shuffling. His eyelids felt heavy; he couldn't open them. He felt warm, and cozy. A bed?

Then a snap made him wince, and he could hear. Something was beeping next to him, a steady metronome sound. Heart monitor, maybe.

Heart monitor?

Vlad struggled to open his eyes, and when he did, he closed them again immediately. Flourescent lights buzzed above him, temporarily blinding him.

Footsteps sounded, coming closer until they were next to his bedside. "Mr. Masters?" A hand grabbed his. "Squeeze if you're awake, but you don't want to open your eyes."

It took all his strength to conjur a miserable squeeze.

"Good. I suspected you'd be awake by now. You can open your eyes now; the lights are dimmed."

As Vlad cracked his eyes open, he found himself staring up at a whitewashed ceiling. A young man leaned above him, a stethoscope around his neck.

"There we go, Mr. Masters. Now, You relax while I inform you of your injuries."

Injuries? Vlad voiced his confusion.

"Oh, yes. Don't you remember anything? You were hit with a ghost ray. Here; try to sit up."

Vlad tried to sit up, he really did. But as soon as he began to move, he felt a wave of power come over him, and he floated to the ceiling.

"What the-"

"Oh, yes, we're sorry about that, sir. It's a side effect, only temporary. It'll be gone within a few days."

Vlad cautiously summoned some power to his palm, and it showed in a glowing pink vapor. _No, _he thought, wiggling his fingers to make the smoke move. _This isn't temporary. I can feel it._

_I feel the power._

* * *

><p><strong>James Phantom <strong>asks:

**What would happen if there was a male clone of Sam, and a Female clone of Tucker? How would danny, sam, tucker, and dani react? What family relationship would they have with the clones?**

**ENTITLED: MiniMe**

* * *

><p>Danny woke up to the sound of the doorbell. He yawned for a moment, trying not to move since Sam's head was in his lap, and Tucker was hugging his feet in his sleep. The threesome had fallen asleep watching a movie, and, as his eyesight focused, he could see the credits rolling across the screen.<p>

The doorbell rang again, the familiar tune echoing through the living room. And then again. And again.

Groaning dramatically, Danny moved Sam's head from his lap and removed Tucker from his legs, and walked to the door. It was ringing at a fast pace now, as if the person had gotten bored and just wanted to hear it chime.

He opened the door.

And looked down.

And yelped.

A young girl and an even younger boy stood on the steps, the girl watching him hopefully and the boy scowling. Nothing weird about that- except that they looked familiar.

Danny glanced back at his two friends sleeping on the couch, then back at the ten year olds on the porch. The boy on the porch was nearly an exact model of Sam- except he was a boy. His hair was black and messy, and desparately needed a haircut. His purple eyes bore holes into the porch, his hands stuffed into his shorts pockets. His shirt was black with a familiar purple logo in the middle. His shorts were black and green checkered fabric, and he wore black combat boots. He was about seven.

The girl was the mirror opposite of Tucker at ten years old. Her red beret flopped over her teal eyes, and she lifted it, grinning. She had silky black-brown hair that came to her shoulders. Her yellow shirt stopped at her midriff. Her hunter green cargo pants had streaks of dirt on them, and a pocket had a rip. Her brown boots were untied.

"Umm..." Sam said, coming from behind Danny (Who's mouth was agape). "Who are they?"

"Hi!" The girl piped up, tugging her beret from her eyes. "I'm Tess. This is Seth. Ummm...We were told to come here?"

Tucker walked up next to Sam, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. Then he jumped when he saw Tess, before grinning like a loon. "Well hey! Who's this?"

"I'm Tess," the five year old chirped, grinning as, once again, she moved her beret out of her eyes. Tucker smiled, kneeling to her height.

"Well, Tess," Tucker chuckled, removing her beret and fixing it back on her head. "Might I say, you have an amazing sense of style." **(A/N: I have always imagined Tuck to be a family man. Sam, however...)**

"And you're Seth," Sam said bluntly, turning to the boy. He nodded, purple eyes glaring into purple eyes. Who's were who's? Your guess is as good as mine.

"Come in," Danny ordered, ushering them inside. Once the door was closed, he turned on them. "Who told you to come here?"

"He said his name was Vlad..." Tess replied thoughtfully, twirling a strand of dark hair around her finger. "He said-"

"You're my mom," Seth interrupted, finally speaking. His hands came out of his pockets and crossed in front of his chest. "And you're her dad."

* * *

><p><span>darkness<span> asks:

**Danny: What would happen if you were born a girl. (A/N: I seriously feel like I didn't give this prompt justice, and I'm working on a new version of it. If you want it, PM me. This is just such a hard prompt to fill. Sorry if it's not exactly what you were expecting, darkness.)**

**ENTITLED: Girlie Phantom, Part one**

* * *

><p>Danielle Fenton rolled her eyes. "Can I put this stupid thing down now? Honestly, I don't know why you guys are so interested. It's just a ghost portal."<p>

"That's easy for you to say!" Sam objected, grinning as she set down her camera. A picture of Dani holding a black and white jumpsuit in front of a high-tech tunnel still kept it's place on the screen. "You live with this stuff. You can say that you don't care that an alternate dimension that you can visit-"

"If it worked," Dani muttered under her breath. Sam noticed.

"Come on! Imagine what amazing things are on the other side of that portal. You should at least explore!" She exclaimed.

Dani's face slowly melted from irritated to curious, and Sam knew she had won. Just a little more prompting...

"Think of it...The supernatural world at your fingertips," She grinned, leaning on the slightly younger girl. "Imagine _that_ for show-and-tell!"

Sam smirked as realization dawned on Dani's face. She won.

"You're right," Dani agreed, pulling the jumpsuit on over her clothes. "This is a once in a lifetime chance! I can't let this go to waste!"

"No words truer," Tucker agreed, glancing up from his PDA. He sat in the corner, not really caring once he got his pictures on his blog.

"Hold up," Sam scoffed. She turned Dani around and ripped Jack's face off her chest. "You are not walking around with that on your clothes for _any _amount of time. Now get on in there!"

"Well..." Dani took a deep breath and stepped towards the portal. "Here I go..." She moved inside. It was several degrees colder than the August heat, and she basked in the cold for a second.

"Okay, you're in. Good. Look around!" Sam called from the front of the tunnel. "It's bound to look cool in there."

And it did. The walls glowed with bright green energy, didgits and patterns decorating the walls. It cast eerie (with three E's) on her face, illuminating her cheekbones. She gazed up at the walls, slowly relaxing.

That was her mistake. Her foot caught on a cord trailing on the ground and she went flailing, her hand slamming into the wall.

And then she felt it. At first, it was a tingle. Then it was a shock. Then-

"DANI!" Screamed Sam, barely being heard over Dani's own screams of horror. Tucker jumped from his seat, eyes wide.

"No!" He shouted, somehow being able to be the loudest of the three teenagers.

And then it was over. Dani was flung out of the portal by some mysterious force, landing hard on the lab floor. Tucker was the first one towards her, leaning over her. **(In the Fem!Danny universe, I am a Tucker/Dani shipper. I pair Sam with my OC, Willis. They're beautiful together. You'll see them a little bit in this series.) **The first thing he noticed was that she wasn't breathing, and immediately started CPR. He counted aloud.

"1,2,3,4..."

Sam was in shock, shaking her head no with each push on her chest. This couldn't be happening. It wasn't happening.

A terrible thought occured to her.

If Dani died... it was all her fault.

"28,29,30!" Tucker barely hesitated before putting his mouth against hers, blowing. Her chest rose, and for a second, Tucker felt blissful. In a way, they were kissing. And that did NOT go unnoticed by his teenage mind.

He reached for her pulse, groping around on her wrist. He froze, an indescribable look coming onto his face. He looked up at Sam.

"She's...She's dead."

* * *

><p><strong><span>Skye Bloodwillow <span>asks:  
><strong>

**Nice story. Now for Dan. What do you do now because you're in the thermos?**

* * *

><p>Dan was bored.<p>

It was as simple as that; The almighty twenty-four year old Dan Phantom was bored.

All the magazines that had been stuffed into the small space had been read and memorized an infinite amount of times.

Screaming about how he would get his vengence was just making his throat sore, and would earn him a good shaking from Clockwork.

He racked his brain for something different to do. Something his human half would generally come up with...

Then it struck him. He cleared his throat, hoping Clockwork wasn't near to hear this...

"Ninety-nine bottles of ecoplasm on the wall, ninety-nine bottles of ectoplasm..."

* * *

><p><strong><span>XphiaDP<span> asks:**

**Clockwork: doesn't it get boring knowing everything that will happen?**

** Vlad: no question over here but I needed to do this... GET A CAT YOU CRAZED UP FROOTLOOP!**

** Pariah Dark: when the ancients put you in the coffin didn't they take away your crown?**

* * *

><p>Clockwork watched the time screens, the pictures moving faster than the human eye could see. The beginning of man. The holocaust. History flashed before his eyes in a whirlwind, at speeds that should make anyone's heads spin. Clockwork, however? He was just browsing. Waiting for the one thing that he couldn't see happening.<p>

Clockwork's tower is a place where his time screens don't work. It's the only place. It suited Clockwork just fine; gave him benefits. But it also gave him... unexpected surprises.

He looked over the footage from the past fifty years before grinning, his middle aged form shifting to an old man. It was time.

He sat down in his special chair by a crackling ectoplasm fire and grabbed a book from a basket. Opening the book to where he doggy-eared it **(A/N: Does anyone still use that term? I'm an unsocialized introvert, so I don't know if that's old or not. If there's a new term for it, let me know)**and leaned in slightly, already enrapt in the book.

It was too bad he couldn't hear the teenage halfa come into his tower behind him.

Danny floated to the chair, where Clockwork's child form sat. He leaned over the head and read a few sentences before cracking a mischevious grin.

Clockwork, however, was unaware of the amused phantom behind him, and muttered, "Oh please. She is _obviously _meant to be with Jacob."

Danny took this as his chance. "I dunno," He smirked, making Clockwork jump a foot into the air. The time lord snapped the book shut, a green blush coming to his cheeks. "I personally think she's better with Edward."

"DANIEL PHANTOM! GET OUT OF MY TOWER!"

* * *

><p>Danny awoke to the automated sound of his mother's voice.<p>

"Subject has awoken, dearest of my heart."

He knew exactly where he was.

"Plasmius," He groaned, sitting up. Surprisingly, he was on a cot this time, instead of a dissection table. "What do you want this time?"

The halfa in question chuckled, sitting on a chair next to the cot. "Well, Daniel, dear boy, Frankly, I was bored."

Danny gave him a look. The look that most people give their friends when they're woken at two in the morning by a waffle hitting them across the face, then stuffed in their mouth.

"And what does that have to do with me?" He asked, an unbelieving tone in his voice.

Vlad smiled sheepishly, pulling a box out from behind his chair. "Monopoly?"

Ten Minutes Later:

Danny flew away from the mansion as fast as he could.

"VLAD! TAKE MY ADVICE! GET A CAT!" He hollered back before continuing towards Amity Park, grumbling. "That guy is one messed up fruitloop."

* * *

><p>Pariah Dark wasn't completely helpless.<p>

Sure, he was trapped in a sarcouphagus where he was put in a meditation like state, but he wasn't helpless.

And he had planned out every part of his escape.

After all...he did have power.

And he did have his ways.

The sarcophagus creaked open, and he wearily blinked his eyes open. Pariah stepped out, the light nearly blinding him.

Once his eyes had adjusted, he stared down the observant before him.

"Did you bring it?" He demanded, his voice like gravel and nails being tossed around in a bucket.

The frightened eyeball nodded, and held out the crown. Pariah grinned predatorially, grabbing it. It responded to his touch, glowing just that much brighter. He placed it on his head, and he immediately felt the power.

He glared at the observant, making it cower.

"You have done decently," he roughly praised. "When I return..."

"Yes?" It asked eagerly, leaning in slightly.

"You will be the last observant to die," Pariah decided, nearly cackling as it's face fell. "Now put me back in, slave! And tell no one, or your execution..."

He stepped back into the tomb, and the shakind eyeball closed the door.

"Will be unavoidable," He growled, before nodding off into meditation.

Pariah Dark wasn't completely helpless.

He had an inside worker.

* * *

><p><strong>ghostbuster king<strong> asks:

**maddie:what would happen if maddie was physiclly but not mentally turned into a baby and her age goes up one year each day until she's back to normal**

**ENTITLED: Are you my mommy? Part one**

* * *

><p>Danny stared at the mess before him, groaning.<p>

The day had started out normal.

He and Sam had been watching a movie, and Maddie had walked in the doorway.

"Hey kids!" She greeted in her cheery tone of voice. "Would you two like some cookies?"

"Yes, please, Mrs. Fenton," Sam had grinned. She knew that Maddie cooked with vegan ingredients when she was around, and so wouldn't hesitate to eat as many cookies as she could. They were delicious.

"Well," Maddie cried as she disappeared into the kitchen, only to reappear a moment later. "Good thing for you they're already made! Piping fresh!"

She was about to hand Sam the plate of cookies...when she suddenly became intangible, and fell through the floor.

Danny leapt from his seat, naturally going ghost. "Mom!" He shouted, grabbing Sam and diving through the floor to the basement.

They got there just in time to see Vlad Plasmius drag an unconcious Maddie through the Fenton Portal.

Fifteen Minutes later (Or however long it takes Danny to fly to Winsconsin):

"Vlad," Danny growled. Inside, he groaned. Every time he met Vlad, that was the first thing he would say. Either he was incredibly unoriginal, or the writer just isn't too imaginative at the moment...

"Ahh, Daniel," Vlad replied, turning towards him. "Say, Daniel, do you remember that time that I de-aged Jasmine?"

"Yes," Sam stepped in, crossing her arms. "What about it?"

"Well see..." He suddenly flew towards them, depositing something at their feet. "I updated it."

Something crawled out of the blanket, and Danny stepped back. A two year old girl with a bob cut shakily stood up from the blue blanket. She rubbed her eyes, and then saw Sam.

She waddled over to the teenager and gazed up at her, a calculating look on her face. Finally, she spoke.

"Are you my mommy?"

* * *

><p><strong>Okay...I'm done. This is the most I've ever done in a chapter, with over 4,650 words. I'm kind of proud. It took me all day, but I did it! So. Sorry if I didn't get to your review today, but I'll try to update tomorrow. I won't be here on thursday, though. I'm going to Adventureland! It's gonna be epic. It's also going to be my second time on a rollercoaster. Excitement GALORE.<strong>

**So, Review! Please. I want more questions! Also... make them interesting. I'm going to be giving my relative (Who is a published writer) The link to this, and I want good, amusing ideas!**

**Review PUH-LEEEAASSEE! -My neice, four years old.**

**...What she said.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I am SO SORRY for leaving you guys! This chapter just eluded me so much, and I didn't have a spare moment to get on the computer...**

**So here I am, at midnight, sneaking down to the computer just to write this!**

**This is the first actual chapter of MiniMe to hold you guys off while I write out your questions. I'm sorry if I'm rushing the plot of MiniMe, but I really just wanna see some FLUFFY PARENTING! **

**There is an IMPORTANT NOTE down at the bottom! READ IT!**

**Disclaimed.**

**I won't be on through July 9-13, or August 7-11. Those are my summer camp dates, and there's no internet connection. Sorry!**

**Onto MiniMe, chapter one.**

* * *

><p><em>"Come in," Danny ordered, ushering them inside. Once the door was closed, he turned on them. "Who told you to come here?"<em>

_"He said his name was Vlad..." Tess replied thoughtfully, twirling a strand of dark hair around her finger. "He said-"_

_"You're my mom," Seth interrupted, finally speaking. His hands came out of his pockets and crossed in front of his chest. "And you're her dad."_

* * *

><p>All was quiet for a moment, until Sam took a step back. "Woah! Woah woah-no."<p>

"What?" Tess gasped, her hand freezing mid hairtwist.

"I can't have a kid!" Sam exclaimed, looking around at her companions defiantly. "My parents already think I'm a bad teenager- what will they say if I come home with..._him_? They'll put me in the attic until I'm forty!"

"Sam," Tucker warned, putting a hand on Seth's shoulder protectively. "They're just kids. You don't need to take it out on him."

"Well, what am I supposed to say?" She cried, throwing her hands up in the air. "'Hey Mom, hey Dad, guess what? I have a kid! Oh, don't worry. He's just my clone. Can we keep him?'" She said mockingly. She glared at Seth, who flinched back into Tucker. Danny sighed, stepping between his girlfriend and the frightened boy.

"Okay, hold up. They can stay here," he assured her. She deflated a little bit. Then Tucker stepped in.

"Hey, wait! Tess can stay with me," He argued. "My parent's won't mind. They're used to strange things happening."

"Okay!" Tess exclaimed before frowning.

Tucker smiled at the cute pout on her face before asking, "What's wrong, Tess?"

"What am I supposed to call you?" She wondered, chewing on her lip in thought. "'Cause I think of you as my daddy, but you're not really."

Tucker laughed; Danny and Sam were taken aback. He sounded so different. Like a proud father who's son just hit a home run.

"Daddy's fine, Tess. Let's get home to Grandma and Grandpa." And he ushered her out. Sam stormed out behind him, leaving Danny and Seth.

"So...Seth." Danny tried starting a conversation. "Vlad told you to come here?"

"It was either Vlad, or a large smurf," Seth replied. Danny felt his heart sink; this boy was bummed by his (Technical) mother's disapproval. It would take a while to get him to open up.

"Well then..." Danny muttered. Then footsteps could be heard, and Maddie and Jack came through the front door.

"Mom! Dad!" He yelped, jumping up. Seth snapped his head up, startled at the sudden movement.

"Danny, who's this?" Maddie asked, a hand on her hip.

"Umm... you both know Danielle, right?" Danny stuttered, rubbing his neck with his hand.

"Your clone daughter?" Jack asked. "Is she here?" He sounded relatively excited; Dani was the only person that would help him make fudge.

"No... No, she's not here, something about Tokyo..." He muttered.

"What does she have to do with the boy behind you?" Maddie snapped. "Get to the point, Danny."

"This is Seth," Danny gave in, stepping away from the boy. "He's Sam's clone."

"Oh!" Maddie's motherly side just oozed out of every pore in her body. "Well, isn't he cute!"

Seth refused to make eye contact, but Danny noticed with amusement that his cheeks steadily became redder as Maddie leaned down and pinched his cheek. And the halfa could tell-

This was going to be alright.

* * *

><p>Tucker smiled down at Tess as she skipped down the sidewalk. She was an adorable little six year old, and the fact that she was his daughter just made her even more precious.<p>

"So, Tess," He asked, making her stop and turn to him. "I wanna talk to you."

"M'kay," She agreed, slowing down and coming to a walk next to him. "Whatcha wanna talk about?"

"You, Tess."

She looked up at him questioningly, and he rephrased.

"I want to learn more about you. What's your favorite color?"

"Green," She answered, kicking at a rock. Tucker smiled.

"Nice. Favorite food?"

She looked up at him with curious eyes, then asked the one question he thought was impossible to ask.

"What's food?"

* * *

><p>The Fenton Family (Plus one) sat at the dining room table, eating spaghetti. Seth picked at the noodles glumly, avoiding eye contact. Jazz and Danny exchanged looks- They needed an ice breaker. And fast.<p>

"So...Seth," Jazz asked, setting down her fork. "How old are you?"

"Biologically, or in days?" He immediately replied, looking at her for the first time.

Jazz was taken aback. "Umm...Both?" She was personally shocked that he knew such a large word.

"Body wise, I'm six," He said, a small grin coming to his face. "In days, I'm a week old."

"A week?" Jack asked, his mouth full. Maddie sent him a glare, and he swallowed before continuing. "Has it been exactly a week?"

"Well," He stated shyly, eyes on his lap. "Tomorrow is my seventh birthday. I start aging normally after ... Seven."

"You know what this calls for," Jazz smiled, exchanging a look with Danny.

Before either of them could talk, however, Jack beat them to it. "A birthday party!" He jumped from his chair, making the table shake, and began to dance in excitement.

"This is going to be great! We can have presents, and balloons, and ice cream, and cake, and fudge- oohh, fudge-"

"Jack!" Maddie snapped, making her husband pause mid jump. She gestured to Seth, who had a mortified look on his face. "You're scaring him."

"Oh..." Jack said, disappointed as he sat down. "Sorry, Seth, I just got carried away..."

"S'okay," Seth mumbled, a tiny smile coming to his face. Danny grinned as he spun the noodles around his fork.

* * *

><p>"Mom!" Tucker hollered, flinging the door to his home wide open. "We're home!"<p>

Tess poked her head through the doorframe, studying the house. It was a nice little place- a lot like a home should be. It smelled of freshly baked cookies and lavender, and a smell she couldn't identify... it smelled delicious, though, and her mouth was watering.

Alice Foley came through the doorway, a messy apron around her hips and an oven mitt in her hand. She smiled warmly at her son.

"Tucker! About time you got home. How was your stay at Danny's?" She asked, taking off her apron to give him a hug.

"It was fine, Mom," Tucker grinned, pecking her on the cheek. "And I brought someone to meet you." He pulled Tess out from behind him, making her beret fall again.

"Well, hello!" Alice chuckled at the girl, who was trying to fix back her hat. "Who're you?"

"I'm Tess!" She chirped, scowling as the red fabric slipped over her face once again.

Tucker laughed and kneeled down, fixing the beret. "Tess, this is my mommy. Mom, this is my clone daughter, Tess. Can she stay with us?"

Alice was bewildered for a moment at the change in her son. He didn't act that much like a rash teenager- at least, not now. He was acting like a proud papa. It was obvious that he had loved Tess the moment he laid eyes on her, and was already very protective. She chuckled to herself, watching Tess try to tie her bootlace and finally allowing Tucker to. There were no words to describe his love for his 'daughter'. How could she say no?

"Of course she can live with us, Tucker!" Alice exclaimed, throwing her hands in the air dramatically. "And what kind of Memaw would I be if I didn't spoil this child rotten?" Alice set down her oven mitt and kneeled down to Tess's height. "Now come here and give me some sugar!"

Tess complied, stepping into her grandmother's arms. The older woman squeezed her tight, and gave her a quick peck on the cheek. "Now, how about your daddy goes and shows you your new bedroom? We'll have to keep it the way it is for tonight, but then we can paint it whatever color you like!"

"Even green?" Tess gasped, a grin coming to her face at the thought. glanced at Tucker, who's face was nearly splitting in two with his smile.

"Even green," Alice assured, and Tess gave her another huge hug.

"Thank you, Memaw," the six year old whispered before breaking apart and grabbing her father's hand. "Come on Daddy!"

As he lead Tess up the stairs, he called down to his mother. "What are we having for dinner tonight?"

She smirked before answering. "Meatloaf, sweetheart."

All was silent for a moment, then his reply floated down the staircase.

"Oh, Mom- you know how to make me happy."

* * *

><p>"Here's your room," Jazz said, sweeping open the mohogany door to the guest room. Seth looked around warily before stepping in, gazing around at the nearly bare place. "It's only temporary- You'll get a new room when we find out where you're going to stay."<p>

"You mean I'll find a trash can to live in when you decide to dump me," Seth grumbled, plopping down on the oversized bed.

Jazz was overwhelmed with pity for the boy- not even a week old yet, and already was thinking things that only a teenager should be thinking. What Jazz had discovered about children was that they were, basically, big living emotions. They had no reason to hold in what they were feeling, and so they didn't. Seth, however, was completely different. He already knew pain, and he knew what he thought would happen if he spoke up about his feelings.

"Seth," Jazz sighed, sitting next to him. "We're not going to abandon you. We're going to be right here, thick and thin."

"My mom won't," he scowled, still not looking her in the eye.

Jazz immediately wanted to slap Sam in the face for inducing this upon Seth; it wasn't his fault at all.

"She needs time," Jazz said instead. What she wanted to say would have probably scared Seth into his next twenty years- and would have taught him a few new words along the way. "She's just... scared. That's all. Scared. She'll come around. And until then, you've got me," Jazz grinned, pulling him closer in a sideways hug.

Seth looked up at her, curious and hopeful purple eyes looking into the soft teal. "Promise?"

Jazz didn't hesitate. "Promise."

* * *

><p>Tess slumped on the couch, patting her belly. She had eaten her meatloaf and mashed potatoes <strong>(AN: Fun fact, that's my favorite meal. With a side of those sweet tasting carrots (If anyone knows what I mean), cornbread, and for dessert, peach cobbler. Yumm... :P) **with gusto, and her stomache was lightly complaining. She giggled as her tummy bounced under her bemused poke, and Tucker glanced over at her.

"Well, Tess, it's about time for bed for you," he smirked, catching her in the middle of a yawn.

"I'm not sleepy," she protested weakly, yawning again.

"Yes, you are," Tucker argued, a smile decorating his lips. He stood from his seat on the other side of the couch and picked her up bridal style, and she curled into his chest.

"No, I'm...not..." She mumbled as she drifted off to sleep, snuggled into him. Tucker smiled softly as he carried her up the stairs; she had had a very exciting day. The trek to Danny's house, meeting him and his mother for the first time... His dad, or 'Pepaw' as she had so lovingly dubbed him, was estatic at the thought of having a little granddaughter. Tuck chuckled quietly when he thought of what Thomas Foley had said once everything was explained.

_"This is perfect! Now I can have a lovely little granddaughter, without the horrors of the terrible twos!"_

Yea... His father definitely accepted Tess. Now if only Sam would accept Seth...

* * *

><p>Danny sat at the kitchen table sipping a cup of coffee as Jazz came down the stairs. She sat straight across from him, staring at the teal mug.<p>

Her younger brother rose an eyebrow, taking a long sip of the hot liquid before smacking his lips and speaking. "Problem?"

"Gimme some of that," Muttered Jazz, taking away the cup. He gaped at her as she gulped down the caffinated drink, wiping her mouth with a contented sigh before giving it back.

He glanced at the bottom of the cup, then gave her a look as he held the mug upside down. Nothing came out.

"It's all gone," He said matter-of-factly.

"Yep," Jazz replied, not missing a beat as she leaned back in her chair.

"How did it go with Seth?" He asked, deciding that he didn't want to know why his older sister stole the delight of coffee from him.

"He's lonely," Was her only reply, not even moving from her position on the chair.

Danny's eyebrows nearly flew off his face. "Seriously?"

Jazz peeked one eye open to look at him. "What?" She asked, raising an eyebrow of her own.

"No psychobabble?" He exclaimed, the blue coffee mug still in his hands as he flung them out. "No long, boring diagnosis on his well being? Nothing for me to tune out? Just... _He's lonely?_"

"Yes."

Danny was at a loss for words, leaning back in his chair with a slight chuckle. "Well then. That's a welcome change. What do you expect I do about his loneliness, Jazz the almightly psychiatrist?"

"Be a father figure," Jazz shrugged, looking at him. "He needs to know we care. And we need to get Sam to see things the right way." She glanced at the clock, then did a double take. "Oh, man! Already two in the morning?" She scowled as she stood, glaring at the clock as if the time was it's fault. "I have a calculus test tomorrow. I gotta get to bed." She moved to leave the room.

"I'm just going to sit here awhile and think, Jazz... goodnight."

"Goodnight, Danny."

* * *

><p>Tucker was fast asleep when a soft tugging came at his hair. And at first, his subconcious could ignore it, trying to stay in the bliss of a dream, but the pulling persisted, and he eventually had to open his eyes.<p>

"Tess, sweetheart," He was immediately awake at the sight of her tearstained face, her loose hair tangled and matted. He scooted over a bit and lifted the covers, allowing the six year old immediate entrance into the warm cucoon. "What's wrong?"

"I had a bad dream," She admitted, swallowing hard with her confession. His mouth formed a silent 'oh' as he stroked her hair, then pulled her close against his chest.

"It's okay, Tess girl,"He cooed, smiling sleepily. "You can sleep in here tonight; Daddy'll protect you."

"Thank you, daddy," She whispered, already half asleep.

Tucker didn't reply; he didn't need to. The two of them were fast asleep, both perfectly at peace with no bad dreams.

* * *

><p>Sam crawled under her covers, thoughts of her apparent son crowding her mind. He was all she could think about through the entire time she was home- By some strange chance, even her parents had noticed. She had brushed it off as nothing with them- they wouldn't understand.<p>

Seth was just...so unnaturally like her. It was almost creepy how much he looked and acted the way she did, even though they had only met that day. She was unnerved by his simple presence, which was why she had left so quickly to get away from him.

She felt terrible for snapping at him- but what could she do? If she was being honest, she hating looking at him- because she knew he was a reflection of her, with his own feelings and thoughts. Problem was? He got her personality.

And he didn't deserve that.

Sam's gothic tendencies had become her, merging into herself as her parents forced her to be something she wasn't, and the cliques at school got worse and worse to the point of tears.

Seth? He hadn't gone through any of it. He didn't know where his attitude came from, why it was there. He had his own personality underneath her own, and he wouldn't be able to show it.

He was carrying a burden that wasn't his to carry.

The goth turned out the light and snugged herself into the blankets in an attempt to keep warm.

_Tomorrow,_ she thought, _I'll try to get closer to him. I'll try._

* * *

><p><strong>VICTORY!<strong>

**I have finished this at 1:32 in the morning! YESS!**

**Man... my mom's gonna killlll mee...**

**So yea!**

**Hey, I have some bad news for you guys. Is anyone a fan of my other story, Gone with the Wind? Well, if you are, I'm sorry. I have had to choose between that one and this one, and...well... this one's better. :'( I feel like I'm giving away my stinkin child here, but I have to! If anyone would like to take my baby and help her grow, please PM me or tell me in a review so I can watch her grow up from afar...*Sniffle***

**But I will be replacing it! See, I have figured out my dilemma. I have problems with carrying on two plots at once! With these one shots and the miniseries that don't need to be updated until a certain point, they're perfect! However, if I try to begin another story, I'll be either ignoring this one or ignoring that one, and neither one would be good. **

**SO! **

**I am going to make a story solely made out of oneshots for MiniMe! This is my favorite miniseries story, and I want to cherish the adorable little moments between Tess and Tucker and all them. So That'll be up sometime either tomorrow or next week. I'd like it if I had a suggestion for the oneshots to take place off of, so if you could send me a prompt or something on this fic or in a PM, that'd be great! Also, I am allowing you guys to ask questions here for Tess and Seth, if you have any questions for them here.**

**Alrighty, I am sleepy, I am going to bed now. Goodnight, fellow fanfictioners. May your nights be filled with dreams of Danny Phantom kisses (Or Sam kisses, whichever gender you are). So long!**


	6. Temporary hiatus, sorry!

**Hey, people! Sorry to disappoint, but this isn't an update. I'm going to be on a temporary Hiatus while I prepare for the school year (Which starts a month from today), and then get comfortable. I'm going to a new high school as a freshman right out of being homeschooled, so I'm going to take a month off to adjust. I promise, though, I'll update as soon as I can, but I'm too busy right now. **

**However, I do have a proposition.**

**I would like someone to take over for me, in a sense. I'll be able to get on the computer for a short period every day, so if someone looked at the reviews, made up the storylines, and then sent them to me, I could upload them onto here. It'll take cooperation, but it should work. However, I'd like them to leave the miniseries alone- I have certain ideas that I'm going to spin in there.**

**Here's the list of priorities that you MUST meet to take over:**

**1. You must be a good speller, grammar, etc.**

**2. On your top story, you must have either 20+ reviews, or 10 people with it on story alert.**

**3. No foul language, adult themes, etc. If I go onto your story list and find anything like that, I won't choose you.**

**If no one wants to be part of this, then this story will stop for a maximum of four months. Sorry, peeps. **

**Please respond!**


	7. Chapter 7

**I'M BAAAAAAAACCCCCCCKKKKKKKK!**

**I missed you guys SO MUCH! Really. When I'm not doing homework, or studying, or am actually in school, I'm always like, Man. I really really miss my faithful reviewers on ff. net. . Maybe I should...**

**But then I get hit by a bus.**

**Everything has been against me updating this! School (My english teacher has it out for me, I swear), home life (A sock on the floor leads to me deep-cleaning the cat), even my crush ("hi.")! It's been insane. But I'm here now, and READY TO RRRUUUUMMMMMBBBBLLLLLEEEEE!**

**So. A couple announcements before I get started on you patient people's questions. Firstly, I've noticed that I've missed a couple reviews (Or are they called comments now?) from chapters two, three, and four, and believe me, I'm working on it. Which review I do depends on which one appeals to me the most at the moment, but I promise I will get them all done.**

**Guys, do you remember how, a chapter or two back, I mentioned that when we got to 75 reviews, I would post the story of what exactly Jazz did on her child-like, sugar-induced high? Well, we're almost there! 12 more reviews, and BAM! We're at 75. That would be big for me. C'mon, you can do it!**

**Also, I've been noticing that a lot of anonymous reviewers have been voting for the same story, and I think it's the same person writing a review under different names. I don't like it. From now on, if you're going to vote for a story, you have to be on your account, or it won't count. Okay? I don't want to be mean to all of those lovely reviewers with no account, but there are too many ways to cheat.**

**Also, I just wanted to say this. I have looked at my traffic stats, and this story ALONE has over 2,000 views. HOLY CRAP. I was shocked. But then I realized that I only have 63 reviews. And while 63 reviews is AMAZING, and absolutely MIND-BLOWING, it would be even more awesome if everyone that read my story reviewed. Then I would be like, "HOLY FUDGING LLAMA TORTOISE CHRISTMAS NUTS!" (Whoever gets the reference will have a shout out!). So, if you read my story, pleasepleasepleaseplease have the love inside of you to review.**

**Everything that you recognize isn't mine. Including all references of any kind, to anything outside of DP.**

* * *

><p>From: <strong>Dragonian Master<strong>

**for danny: What will be his reaction to slash pairings? Especially pitch pearl and pompous pep. (A/N: This one, guys, is gonna be rated pg-14, for mentions of boyxboy kissing. I know, that sounds like I'm against gay people, but you can never be too safe. If you don't like, don't read. Also rated for extreme cliches.)**

**tucker: Why are you so afraid of hospitals?**

**vlad: Where'd you get the badger thing for danny? **

* * *

><p>"No, dude, seriously. You have got to hear this!"<p>

"I don't want to, Tucker. Especially since I know one of you wrote it. It's not going to happen," Danny frowned, leaning slightly to the left as his character on the screen sprinted across a ruined street- only to come face to face with a zombie. Danny quickly applied his finger to the correct button, making his person shoot the undead creature right between the eyes.

"I swear, Danny, I did not write this. Look, you don't have to read it- just listen!" Tucker begged, his laptop in his (Where else?) lap. He sat on the couch behind Danny, staring pleadingly at the back of the ghost boy's head.

"Fine," huffed the Halfa, grinning triumphantly as he single-handedly destroyed the zombie apocolypse.

"Okay. 'There once was a ghost named Phantom, who was also a prince. He loved being next in line to rule the ghostly kingdom of ghosts-'"

"Isn't that a bit...redundant?" Asked Danny, expertly knifing a juggernaut.

"Yea, I guess it is. Anyway... 'But what Phantom really wanted to do was get in a relationship. With another boy.'"

It just so happened that Danny had been taking a sip of water at that time, and promptly spewed it all over the tv screen. "What?!"

"You heard me. Phantom...is gay," snickered Tucker.

"That's ridicul-"

"Let me finish!" Tucker mock snapped. "So, blah, blah blah, fighting with his dad, blah blah, ah! Here we go: 'Phantom, in his pursuit of the perfect boy, was floating through the ghost zone, when suddenly, he's sucked into a vortex!"

"As if that doesn't happen everyday," Danny sniffed, obviously still miffed about the gay thing.

"Not to gay ghosts, now shut up and let me read!"

Danny had, by now, abandoned his video game, opting to listen to Tucker tell the story instead.

"'Phantom felt his dna being mixed with...gasp! A human's!" Tucker placed his hand on his heart and inhaled dramatically, then dodged a pillow being thrown at him.

"I swear, Tuck, if you wrote this-"

"I didn't! Okay, blah blah blah, they discover each other...here's the juicy part. 'Danny, from the moment we merged, I felt my life was complete,' Phantom said, frowning now that he was freed from Danny's body. 'But now, without you, I feel...empty, like my half has been taken away from me. Danny, I, Prince Phantom, love you. Will you come and live with me in my ghostly kingdom of ghosts?'"

"Dear life," Danny choked, eyes wide.

Tucker laughed. "Danny's eyes filled with love and joy. 'Phantom, I also love you! You have been there for me when no one else was, and I would be happy to spend the rest of eternity with you.' Then they both leaned in and-"

"NOOOOOOO!" Danny screamed, jumping up from his seat on the floor, He rushed into the kitchen, his hands blocking his ears. "LALALALALALA, I CAN'T HEAR YOUUU!"

Tucker laughed even harder. "And listen to this; you also have a romantic love life with Vlad!" He hollered into the kitchen. A moment of shocked silence followed, cut off by an abrupt scream.

"WHY?! TUCKER, WHY WOULD YOU SHOW ME THIS?! MY LIFE IS RUINED!"

* * *

><p>Seven year old Tucker sniffled, leaning back on his hospital bed. He had gotten a really bad stomach ache, and had been running a 102 fever, so his mom had to rush him to the hospital. They had made him change into a hospital gown, given him a shot, and were keeping him for a couple days to see what was wrong with him.<p>

"I'm bored," he said aloud to the empty room. Of course, he didn't get an answer. "I'm also hungry," he added as an afterthought. His stomach seemed to growl in agreement.

It just so happened that, at the same time, another patient walked by with a plate of steaming hot food. The smell wafted into Tucker's nostrils, making his mouth water.

_I should go get some of that from the Cafeteria,_ he thought.

Immediately, his subconcience sent up red flags. _Hold up! The nurse never said you could leave, _the small logical part of his brain chided.

_Well..._ He thought, sighing in near defeat.

Then his stomache growled again.

_She never said I couldn't leave, either, _he realized mischeviously as he hopped down from the hospital bed and trotted out to the hallway. The smell of medicine and rubber overwhelmed him for a second, knocking him a step backwards, but he shook it off and carried on. Nothing was going to get in the way of him getting food.

Sneaking past the nurses was easy; they were gossiping and gushing over the new young doctor. Tucker rolled his eyes. Were all girls that dumb? He slipped into an opening elevator and pressed the button that had the number one next to it. Only four more floors to food.

The elevator doors opened on the second floor, and an older doctor with a cane stepped in (**A/N: Okay, the first person to figure out who the doctor is gets a shoutout. And my respect for LIFE. Hints: He isn't a DP character, and I don't own him.)** He stood right next to the seven year old, and glanced at him.

"What're you in for?" The doctor asked.

"My tummy hurted," Tucker shrugged. "So did my head."

"Are you feeling better?" The doctor leaned against his cane a bit more, looking down at the boy in the hospital gown.

"Yup!" Tucker chirped, a smile coming to his face. "My tummy doesn't hurt as much. And my head doesn't hurt at all!"

"Good, good. Do you want to stay here longer?" The doctor smirked. Tucker quickly shook his head no; he was bored, and the tv had nothing good on. "Well then, two bits of advice; stay away from the sushi in the Caf, and steer clear of my boss," the doctor said seriously. Tucker raised an eyebrow (an incredible feat for his age, which had offered him many bragging points on the playground).

"What's so bad about your-"

"Oh! There's my floor," the doctor said, limping away. "Remember the sushi, kid."

Tucker lifted both eyebrows in surprise at the interaction, but quickly gained back his senses and left the elevator. Once he found the sign for the cafeteria, he was off, running towards the smell of food.

He skidded into the cafeteria, his eyes aglow with the hope of food. He whirled around, taking in account of everything. But there was something wrong. Something was missing.

His eyes widened.

_There was no meat._

Everything was either a vegetable or a fruit! No form of meat anywhere. Tucker could feel a panic attack coming on, and sprinted out of the cafeteria.

He ran back up to his room, not even bothering to use the elevator, but instead opting to take the stairs. Tucker slammed the door of his hospital room and curled up in a ball in the closet. The smell of medicine and rubber was too much now; it filled his senses and made him choke.

The next day, Tucker waited down in front of the hospital for his mother, refusing to look at the building looming behind him. Tucker didn't return to a hospital for 7 more years.

* * *

><p>Vlad sat in front of the TV, fuming. He had just gotten the news that Maddie had had yet another child, a boy this time. Worst was, the kid was now 6 months old; they had forgotten to tell him. He scowled. He had seen the pictures. The little brat looked exactly like that idiotic, bumbling moron.<p>

Jack Fenton.

Vlad tried to divert his mind from the man who stole his love by turning on the TV. He flipped through the channels before coming across something that caught his eye: a Winsconsin football game. When he turned to it, though, not all was well.

The football stadium was in pandemonium; women were screaming, and pointing at something in the field. A beam of light had appeared on the 40 yard line, and was becoming solid. It took on the form of a baby.

Looking closer, Vlad realized; that was Danny! The little devil had somehow transported onto a football field. Giggling, the 6 month old crawled to the sidelines and tried to pick up a Badger's helmet. The football players were laughing, and one of them went to pick up the boy. Another got the helmet, and put it on Danny's head. It slipped over his head, and he laughed.

Maddie and Jack rushed on screen, grabbing their boy, then pressed a button. They disappeared in a flash of bright blue light, leaving the helmet to drop onto the grass.

Vlad chuckled. This boy was going to be an interesting one.

**13 1/2 years later:**

"No, I'll see you again, little badger," Vlad smirked, limping slightly.

"Seriously, dude! What is with this badger thing?!" Danny shouted, frustrated.

Vlad only laughed.

* * *

><p><strong>Echo Spectre <strong>asks:

**Dear Sam, **

**Would you ever want to become half ghost? Do you ever feel jealous of Danny's ghost powers, Maybe if you had ghost powers, you could blame all your messes on him instead of vise versa. (A/N: This one, you might want to be a little wary of. It involves death, and other non-happy things...sooo...read at your own discretion?)**

**Dear Tucker,**

**Who do you like more: Jazz, Valerie, or Star? Describe the perfect girlfriend. (A/N: Just so you guys know...I'm a tuckerxjazz fan, soo...this will reflect it.)**

**Dear Valerie,**

**How many hints do you need to figure out Danny's the ghost you've been fighting? If you did know he was Phantom, would you still like him, or would you turn on him?**

* * *

><p>Sam could only see black. Her head was pulsing with pain, and she couldn't move. She squeezed her eyes shut, trying to forget how small the space she was in was.<p>

A voice whispered to her from outside the box. "All clear," it said. She sighed, relieved...

And phased through the locker door.

"Dash is a jerk," she muttered, brushing off her hoodie. Since she had been caught in the freak accident with the Fenton's ghost portal, she had begun wearing long sleeves and jeans. She still didn't have complete control over which part of her body turned invisible when, so it was best to cover up. If her arm went missing, no one would know.

"I'm still really, really sorry about this whole...part ghost...thing, Sam," Danny said, frowning. "If I hadn't taken you guys down to the lab, this would never have happened."

"You kidding? I'm loving this!" Sam exclaimed, grinning. "I can fly! Do you know how much gas that saves? And that helps the planet! This is a gi-" Sam was cut off by her ghost sense.

"Noooo," She groaned, walking back to the locker and closing the door. She emerged as Phantom, butt-kicking ghost fighter. "Guys, I'll be right back." She flew down the hallway, only to be stopped by two twin, masculine screams from behind. She whirled around just in time...

To see a blade being pulled out of Danny heart.

"NO!" She screamed, speeding over to them. Tucker and Danny laid on the ground in a puddle of their own blood, twin stab marks in their heart. Skulker cackled, wiping the blade.

"Aww, is the ghost girl going to cry?" He mockingly cooed.

"You," She growled dangerously. "You killed the only two people in my life that cared!" She screamed at him from the floor.

"I did, didn't I?" Skulker smirked, kneeling down to her level. "And how would you like to join them?" He said darkly. She looked up at him, and saw the flash of a ectoplasm lined dagger go into her heart.

She fell to the ground, lifeless.

"NO!" Sam jolted awake, tears streaming down her face. Her legs were tangled in her sheets, and her pillow was soaked.

"Just a dream," she tried to assure herself through her tears. "Just a dream..."

Shakily, she laid back down, replacing her pillow with a drier one.

_I'm just going to...leave the halfa thing to Danny,_ she thought as she drifted back to sleep. _I'd rather me die than him..._

* * *

><p>"Not that one."<p>

"Nope, not her either."

"Hey, that one could work!"

"...Tuck, that's me."

"Ohhh...yea, you really needed a haircut."

"This isn't going to work," Dany huffed, smacking the page of the yearbook. "Why can't you just find a girl, and ask her to homecoming already?"

"Because I don't know which girl I like!" Tucker sighed, flopping down on his bed. He grabbed a pillow, and pressed it to his face. "This is a nightmare," he moaned into the soft fabric.

Danny thought for a moment. "Well, okay...how about you list off what you like in a girl, and we can compare girls?"

"...That just might work," Tucker grinned, sitting back up. "Okay, so...Appearance?"

"What color hair do you like?" Danny asked, flipping through the yearbook pages.

"Ermm...Brown, blonde, or red," Tucker decided.

"What color eyes?"

Tucker didn't hesitate. "Blue," he said immediately.

"Tall or short?" Danny asked, using a pencil to mark off some girls.

"Either a bit taller than me, or my height...does that really matter?" Tucker raised an eyebrow.

"If your girl is too tall, it makes it look awkward...Okay. I have it narrowed down to three." Danny smirked.

Tucker shot straight up, eyes wide. "Already?!" he exclaimed.

"Well, I factored in a couple other things, like if they'd be willing to date you, and if you'd be willing to date them. Now let's move on to personality?"

"Okay," Tucker agreed, leaning back on the bed. "Well...smart, funny...nice..." he frowned. "Eats meat," he decided. "That's about it."

Danny nodded, then froze. "Ermm...Tuck?"

"Yea?" Tucker asked, raising his eyebrow.

"You just described my sister..."

* * *

><p>Danny sat in his Nasty Burger booth, sipping his vanilla shake, when Valerie abruptly plopped down in the seat across from him.<p>

"You're the ghost boy," Valerie asked, wanting him to confirm. She still couldn't believe it; it was two weeks since he had revealed his identity.

Danny nodded. "You still don't understand it, do you?" He said. He wasn't asking; he was knowing.

Valerie slumped in her seat, unbelieving. "I can't believe I didn't see it!" she muttered. "The clues were right there!"

Danny was a little surprised. "Wait...what clues? I left clues?"

"Well, the way that Phantom would appear when you would disappear was one," Valerie thought aloud.

"Y-yea, I guess."

"And that you knew my name..." She continued, her eyes lighting up. "Really, you were incredibly clumsy. It was almost like you wanted me to figure out your secret!"

As his mind reviewed his last few ghostly encounters with Valerie, Danny became slightly annoyed. He hadn't been _that_ clumsy. "Yea, well..." He muttered, resting his cheek on his hand.

"And how Tucker knew who I was- of course he did! He's your pal, and probably knew about everything. Man, you were so obvi-"

"Yea, yea, I get it!" Danny snapped. "You can stop now."

Valerie's smile faded. "But you also lied to me. You fought me on more than one occasion...how can I trust you?" She murmured, frowning.

"It's not like I wanted to lie to you," Danny exclaimed. "It's just...if you knew...you would blow my head off." Valerie tried to argue, but Danny cut her off. "Don't try to deny it, you knew you would."

"I guess..."

"Really, I have less reason to trust you; Did I ever attack you?" questioned Danny. "Did I ever purposely hit you?"

Valerie thought about it. Thinking back...she was always the one that started the fights, and he never tried to hit her. He always blasted beams at her equipment, so that he could try to get away...

She buried her head in her hands. "This is all my fault," She moaned. "We would never had been in this predicament if I hadn't gotten that gosh darn suit..."

"No, Valerie," Danny assured her. "This is my fault. I should have taken more control of Cujo. But everything will be better. Do you trust me? Can we be friends?" Danny held out his hand hopefully.

Valerie stared at his hand a moment. Then, in a flash, she remembered every good memory with Danny. Studying in his living room, sharing a basket of fries at Nasty Burger...

She smiled, and took his hand. "Of course, Phantom."

* * *

><p><strong>danifan3000 <strong>asks:

**Okay, this question is for Tess, what was her dream about? (A/N:This has spoilers for the entire MiniMe series, soooo...Read at your own discretion, okay? If you want it to stay a surprise, then don't read.)**

* * *

><p><em>Tess ran through the darkness, panting. A cut on her forehead dripped blood into her eyes, drying into her knotted, frizzy hair. She was pretty sure that her foot was broken, and gasped with pain with every step.<em>

_Suddenly, a hand reached out of the darkness and grabbed her arm, pulling her into a corner. Tess tried to scream, but a sweaty hand clamped over her mouth._

_"Tess, calm down," she heard the person whisper. "It's Seth, it's okay. It's Seth." as she relaxed, his hand slipped from her face._

_"Thank heaven," she whispered back, pulling him into a hug. "Are you okay?"_

_"I think my arm is fractured, and my ankle's twisted," he replied. "Otherwise, I'm fine. Where's-"_

_"Come out, come out, where ever you are!" An eery voice oozed through the darkness. The two kids shrunk into the corner, hoping they wouldn't be seen. Seth gripped Tess tighter in his attempt to assure the girl, and himself, that it would be okay._

_"You can't hide forever!" The voice sounded closer now, and the two willed themselves to not breathe. "Sooner or later..."_

_It was closer. They could see a faint purple glow._

_"I..."_

_The two whimpered slightly._

_"Will..."_

_The voice was practically on top of them._

_"Find..."_

_Two glowing red eyes appeared, staring down at them with a sadistic glee._

_"You. Peekaboo, children. Unkie Vlad's here to play," he cackled. A glowing pink palm illuminated his evil grin. Then the flash of a blade dashed towards them, and-_

Tess woke up in a ball of sweat. Her mind was racing, but only one thought spurred her into action.

_Daddy. I want Daddy._

* * *

><p><strong>Monkey <strong>asks:

**What would happen if Jazz tried to get Dani to wear a pink dress? (A/N: I am a furious DanixYoungblood shipper, sooooo...enjoy! Don't like, don't read!)**

* * *

><p>"No."<p>

"Please?"

"No, Jazz! That thing is hideous!"

"It's not that bad, Dani," Jazz argued, analyzing the dress in her hands. "It's cute!"

"It's pink," Dani deadpanned. "And while Pink is an amazing artist, it is not something I want to wear on my body!" Dani gestured to herself frustratedly. The strapless dress was a hot pink, the top being a solid color, the bottom a sparkly tutu shape, and a light pink sash dividing the two. It would come up to mid-thigh. In Jazz's other hand was a pair of strappy off-white heels that were at least 3 inches.

"You'd look so pretty, though!" Jazz said desparately. "And you know that Youngblood would appreciate it!" She said teasingly. Youngblood had finally gotten Danny's approval to date Dani, and since they were the same age (Youngblood decided to grow up with Dani, so they were both 16), they were going on their first date together; Zombie Slayer 4 and a milkshake at Nasty Burger. It was good enough for them.

Dani laughed, shaking her head. "Oh, Jazz," She sighed, placing her hand on her aunt's shoulder. Jazz raised an eyebrow. "You have much to learn about love." She began to walk towards the door.

"Woah, woah, wait!" Jazz exclaimed, furrowing her eyebrows. "What does that mean?"

"It means whatever you want it to mean!" Dani cackled, running into her own room.

Jazz shook her head bemusedly. "She's her father's daughter all right," she laughed, tossing the dress on the bed.

**Ten Minutes later:**

"Sooo?" Dani smiled, coming into Jazz's room. "What do you think?"

Jazz looked up from her book at her neice. Dani was wearing black skinny jeans and tan fuzzy boots. She had taken a brown tank top and matched it with a lace tank. For the finishing touch, she put a dark green army jacket over it. Her hair was slightly curled, and her brown eyeliner and mascara made her baby blues pop.

"Wow," Jazz complimented. "But are you sure it's not too casual? You're positive YoungBlood will like it? It's not too late to switch to the dress!"

Dani chuckled. "Jazz...I am absolutely positive that he'll like what I'm wearing. When you're in love, no matter what, the person will look beautiful," She smiled, just as the doorbell rang. "Ooh! He's here! Bye, Jazz!" She squeaked, phasing through the floor.

Jazz went out to the balcony and watched the two ghosts.

"Wow, Dani, you look amazing," Youngblood grinned. A green blush rose to her cheeks as she surveyed what he was wearing; Green and black Osiris shoes adorned his feet, with regular jeans, and a purple hoodie. He had dyed his hair to a honey brown, and put in humanly green contacts. To anyone that didn't know him, he was a normal human teenager.

"You look pretty handsome yourself," she laughed, hooking her arm in his. They walked into the night, the front door clicking closed behind them.

Jazz smiled. Those two were in love, alright.

* * *

><p><strong>blazing inferno<strong> asks:

**What would happen if sam switched ages with her mom and tried to get her to wear all black like her mom tried to get her to wear pink?**

* * *

><p>Sam scowled as she drove the car. She could have sworn on her life that she was suddenly drop-kicked into the movie Freaky Friday <strong>(AN:Which I do not own.)**. Somehow, yet another visit to the Fentons ended badly for her mother, and, long story short, the mother and daughter traded ages. They were still in the same bodies, but suddenly, Sam was the responsible adult, and Pamela was the broody immature teenager. And that meant Sam had to drive.

"This is all your fault," the fourteen year old Pamela huffed, crossing her arms and sinking low in her seat. "If you hadn't been at Danny's-"

"If you weren't such a crummy parent, I wouldn't have been at Danny's," Sam snapped, cutting off her teenage mother. "Now shut up, and sit straight."

Pamela sighed dramatically and sat up as they pulled into the driveway of their mansion. As soon as the car stopped, the now teenage girl unbuckled and stormed from the car and into the house. Sam followed shortly behind.

As the two stepped past the threshhold, Jeremy Manson was coming down the stair with a newspaper under his arm. He raised a shocked eyebrow as his teenage wife and his adult daughter walked into the house and past him.

"Hi, honey," Pamela said absentmindedly, giving him a quick kiss as she stepped up the staircase. Sam came up next.

"You do not want to know," she growled at her father, not even giving him a glance as she stormed past.

**The Next Day:**

"Samantha!" Pamela shouted, huffing. Sam appeared in the doorway of the living room a moment later, still an adult.

"What do you want, _Mom_?" She hissed sarcastically.

"You need to take me shopping," Pamela ground out through clenched teeth.

"Why? We were the same size, and all my clothes are upstairs," argued Sam.

"I'm not wearing any of that!" The teen roared. "It's all black! Take me shopping _now, _Sam." She demanded.

A wicked smile found it's way onto Sam's face. "Hummm...no, I don't think so. You're not going to buy an entire wardrobe, just for the couple days that we're stuck like this, and I'm definitely not going to wear any of it when we're back to normal," Sam smirked. "Looks like you're stuck wearing my outfits."

"What?!" Pamela howled. "But that's not fair! It's all so _ugly!_"

Sam shrugged nonchalantly, turning around. "To bad, Mother dearest. Of course," she added as an afterthought. "You can always just wear my pajamas around all day..."

"These are black too!" Pamela said exasparadely.

Sam looked at her innocently. "Nothing at all, then?" She quipped, trying her hardest to hold back a triumphant smirk as her mother's face fell to horror.

**Ten Minutes Later:**

"This...is...priceless!" Sam laughed, taking yet another picture. Pamela stood in front of her, her hands crossed over her chest as she pouted.

"Are you done yet?" She huffed. "This outfit makes me feel like a delinquent." Pamela pulled on the black, purple, and green plaid skirt, attempting to stretch it over her purple leggings. Her shirt was Sam's signature black tank that showed her midriff. "And these boots!" Pamela complained. "They're so clunky. How can you even walk in them?"

Sam just laughed, snapping yet another picture. The ultimate blackmail.

* * *

><p><strong>YESSSS! Guys, it is 10:45 pm, and I have completed 4,833 words of pure writer's block freedom! I feel so alive, I can actually feel the plot bunnies moving back into my head!<strong>

**Okay, so please send in more reviews! I won't be answering any more until I've finished the ones that have already been sent in, but please give me more! I love it, love it, love it! And remember, 12 more reviews, and you get the bonus of Jazz's hyper day! **

**Adios, brochachos!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello all! Ladies and gentlemen, children of all ages, WELCOME TO THE SIXTH CHAPTER OF QUESTIONS? CHALLENGE ACCEPTED! (This is where you applaud in your home, and get strange looks from the people around you.)**

**Sorry it took so long for me to update! The new semester's beginning was killer, really. I nearly murdered all my friends. Not really, but...mentally...yeah.**

**Before I start this chapter, I would like to say CONGRATULATIONS! You have reached the 75 reviews needed for me to put up the bonus chapter of that one shot that I did a couple chapters back. However, that will not be this chapter- it will be in a couple chapters, so hang in there! It's going through some editing, because you guys deserve better than just the first copy.**

**Special shout-out to my school friends Rachel, Jenny, Rhiannon, Kenzie, and Aubry (And possibly Evan and Michael, I don't know if they're planning on finding this or not). HEY GUYSSSS! Everyone, say Hi to them. Be nice, now. **

**The winners of the reference are The Fantom, DFDP14, and Reid Phantom for guessing who the doctor was last chapter, which, by the way, was House M.D. The best doctor on the friggin planet (Besides Doctor Who). No one got the other reference that was in the author's note, which I'm guessing is because no one reads the author's notes. Pity.**

**ACTUALLY READ THIS, GUYS. REALLY. ****I'm going to make a new story all with cute little one-shots of Tucker and Tess, and Seth and Sam. Keep your eye on my profile!**

**Let's see, any more announcements? Hmmm... Oh! I've been having a stressful time with juggling this and schoolwork, which is why I haven't updated for a bit. I'm going to have to put off updating until Easter. I promise, though, that I will be writing these things during my free time, and upload them as soon as I can.**

**Alright, that should be it! This chapter is disclaimed, see you at the bottom!**

* * *

><p><strong>Darkness<strong> asks:**  
><strong>

ember:what would happen if ember was turned into a baby and got adopted by danny and sam? **( A/N: I'm not going to be able to put all of this into one one-shot, because this is practically a request for a full-blown story. I'm going to be doing small snippets in separate one-shots. If anyone wants to adopt this as a story, feel free! Just PM me, and I'll follow it. I want to see where this goes.)**

* * *

><p><strong>Twenty-five years from PP:<strong>

Danny was rudely woken that night, June 14th, by a sharp rapping on his window. Groaning softly with annoyance, he pulled back the comforter (being careful to not wake Sam, who was sound asleep next to him) and swung his bare feet to the cold floor. He shivered for a moment before standing and opening the window.

"Skulker?" He frowned, confused. The robotic ghost hovered by the window, his arms cradling something that was hidden in several multi-colored blankets. "What do you want? It's..." The 39 year old man glanced over his shoulder at the electronic clock behind him. "2:48 am. Why?" He sighed, rubbing his eyes sleepily.

"It's Ember," Skulker said frantically. "I don't know what happened! One minute, we were watching TV, the next...this," The ghost held out the pile of blankets to the fully-grown halfa, who took it and pulled back a quilt.

Baby Ember, only 2 years old, stared up at him from her warm cocoon, her round green eyes staring up at Danny innocently.

"Oh my..."

"So can you?" Skulker asked, wringing his hands.

"Can I what?" Danny's head snapped up, watching Skulker warily.

"Can you take care of her until she's back to normal? I'm no good with kids, she'll be dead..er...before she gets back to normal. Please?" It was a hilarious sight, to those who knew; the large, intimidating hunter ghost was pleading to his prey to tend to a child.

Danny's lips drew into a line. "We have Lilith, you know that," He frowned, his eyebrows furrowing. "We don't want her to get messed up in this ghost business. She's only 14." He cringed, the image of his precious, black haired, blue and purple eyed (The two colors swirled around her pupil, fighting for dominance. Occasionally, a color would win, resulting in the teenager having mismatched eyes for a day or two) daughter fighting crime, and possibly getting hurt.

"Lilith doesn't need to know she's a ghost! Please, I'll never hunt you again, promise!" Skulker begged. "I don't want to injure my wife, and Lilith turned out fair enough under you two."

"Fine! Fine. But one catch. You have to babysit Lilith on the weekends," Danny smirked wickedly.

The desparate look on Skulker's face turned to surprise. Then irritation. "Fine, whatever. Just take Ember, help her grow up." And with a quick kiss to his wife's cheek, he disappeared into the night, leaving Danny to close the window and wake up his own wife.

"Sam," He whispered, poking her shoulder with one hand as he cradled Ember with the other. "Sammy, wake up," His voice grew louder as he shook her shoulder softly. She groaned, turning over to face him.

"What is it, Danny?" She muttered, rubbing her eyes with the heels of her hands. "Is that a baby?"

"Actually, it's Ember," Danny chuckled, taking in his wife's bedhead and mascara stained skin. "But technically, yes, it's a baby."

"Why..." Sam was trying to shake off the sleep, but Sandman's dreamsand stuck tight, making her eyelids droop. "Why is Ember a baby? And why do you have her?"

"I'm guessing Vlad turned her into a baby, and Skulker wants us to take care of her," Danny sighed. He placed the baby between them as he crawled back into bed. "I'll explain better tomorrow," He muttered, falling back asleep.

"You'd better," Sam grumbled as the two of them fell into unconciousness, the baby between them already ankle deep in Sandman's dreams.

* * *

><p>The next morning, a Saturday, was surprisingly calm. Sam and Danny kept a plethora of baby supplies in a closet under the stairs; they had each been turned into babies more than once, and they planned to always be prepared. The two woke up fairly early, the bundle between them wiggling and crying for food.<p>

Lilith woke up later, while they were having breakfast, and surprisingly wasn't surprised to see a slightly glowing, pale, blue haired baby curiously poking at some mashed peas in a lime green highchair.

"Hey Mom, Dad," She greeted, settling in a seat next to Ember. "Who's the cutie?"

"That's Ember," Danny said smoothly. "She's a friend of our's baby, and they asked if we could babysit her for a while. You don't mind, do yo-"

"She's a ghost, isn't she," Lilith smirked, cutting her soy pancake **(A/N: Come on, guys. Have a little faith. Did you really think that I wouldn't let Lilith in on the fun?)**.

"How did...?" Danny gaped, meeting his daughter's mismatched gaze. Finally he sighed. "Yes. She was deaged, and her husband wanted us to take care of her until she's back to normal."

"What's the pay?"

"What?" Sam swirled around, the teddy bear pancake in her pan nearly flying out.

"I'm going to be babysitting the kid, aren't I?" Lilith didn't miss a beat, tickling the baby Ember under the chin. "So what am I being paid?"

"Wait just a-" Sam started, but Danny cut her off.

"$2.50 an hour," Danny relented. "Go take her to the park," he grinned, throwing a five dollar bill on the table. "Two hours."

"Done!" Lilith chirped, snatching up the bill and stuffing her pancake in her mouth. "Come on baby Ebs," she said as she pulled the girl out of the highchair. "We are going on a walk."

Sam's mouth gaped, opening and closing like a fish as she watched Lilith and Ember run out the front door. Danny chuckled, sipping his coffee.

"You just...relented?" she finally gasped. "You're paying her?"

"It'll get both of them off our backs!" Danny grinned, spearing a forkful of hashbrowns. "Relax, Sammy, it's all under control. It's not like Lilith is going to find out about her ghost side any time soon just by being near Ember...right?"

* * *

><p><strong>So sorry that you waited so long and got such a short chapter, y'all, but I've just started a new semester and things are so complicated, plus I have a voice lesson in a few minutes and then a concert (I'm wearing a green robe. A <em>robe.<em> I've never worn a robe before, how exciting XD)**


End file.
